Pokemon Dark Relics
by syaoranlover5000
Summary: A poochyena and growlithe set out on a journy to save pokemon from a blood thirsty pokemon named a houndgrim
1. Chapter 1:Dark Hero

This is SYAORANLOVER5000 *MEANS THOUGHTS*

DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN POKEMON AND THE HOUNDGRIM BELONGS TO Twime777 ON YOUTUBE -  
i sorry for any mishaps or mastakes SO ENJOY ^_^#1 _  
It was a beautiful day in the was running around,all of a sudden he heard a stick crack behind a bush, after a few seconds Kazuki replied to the pokemon staking him "There is no use in hidding you know I heard you."  
An orange paw pered out of the bush, it was a snaped,"If I were an inturder i cound have killed you and..."."your not my mom you idiot." Kazuki growlithe snaped"What did you say!"."Umm nothing" kazuki quickly replied ^_^'"By the way whats your name" Kazuki growlithe looked nevous"Tokiko"she mumbled."YOUR A GIRL!"Kazuki exclaimed.  
"What do you have a problem with that!"Tokiko snaped."No" kazuki whimpered a sweatdrop grew on his head as Tokiko glared at him."so do you what to be friends"kazuki looked confused*I threatened to kill him but he wants to be friends?*Tokiko thought."Well?" kazuki replied "I guess"Tokiko replied.  
Tokiko meet kazuki's other friends.A meowth named Hikuruki and a skitty named a pikachu,came up to Kazuki and Tokiko."Kazuki is this your new girlfriend"shock replied and Tokiko glanced at each other and blushed,then yelled "you must be crazy"."Then why are blushing Kazuki"Kazuki just relized that Tokiko was not blushing anymore but he still was"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm" Kazuki replied Shock laughed and says"you like Tokiko,you like Tokiko"Shock scraches him on the back of his head"thats what you get for saying shes my left,exepet Kazuki and Tokiko"Kazuki"Tokiko asked,"yea" he replied"I'm not trying to take advantage of you...can I stay here tonight"Tokiko asked,"Sure,why not"Kazuki replied.  
The next day,"Tokiko, hurry up...(sigh)I guess I'll wait outside and I'll run a bit"Kazuki said to himself, he ran to the place where him and Tokiko would explore."Grrrrrrrr"Kazuki jumped,"what was that"Kazuki shuttered.A vulpix pounced on Kazuki"sorry I thought you where that houndgrim"the vulpix replied,"houndwhat"kazuki replied,"houndgrim"she repeated"I'll tell you about him later"she continued"I'm Ember"she replied"I'm Kazuki"he replied"now can you get off me" he said struggleing to breath "Sorry"she stared at her,when Tokiko plowed into him"sorry"Tokiko replied."Is this your sister"asked Ember"no" replied Kazuki"then she's your girlfriend"Ember snorted"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND"Kazuki growled,Kazuki's face when red as soon s she said it"then why are you blushing"she retorted"Ummmmmmmmm"he replied."That proves you lick her"as she pointed at Tokiko.  
"Let's go Kazuki" snarled Tokiko as she glared at stared walking then Kazuki broke the silenice"Tokiko"Kazuki asked,Tokiko nodded"do you smell bl-blood"Kazuki replied,they both stoped in there tracks and snifed"it's toward your den!"yelled ran to his den.A trial of burned paw prints where coming into his den but the ones leading out where burned and covered in put his paw in the paw print it was twice the size of his paw,he withdrew the paw and was shocked"Blood"Kazuki mumured they both rushed inside,Kazuki was shocked his mom was on the floor with a pool of blood around her.

find out what happeneds next bye rate and coment 


	2. Chapter 2:Fire of Agresstion

This is syaoran5000 soooooooooo sorry for the long wait I'm a new author so for those who know who i am spread the word of this story:)

Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon and the houndgrim it belongs to Twime777 ON YOUTUBE ENJOY:)

Last time on Pokemon Dark Relices

When they came in Kazuki was shocked his mom was lying on the floor with a pool of blood around her.

Kazuki walked over to her,his paws were drenched in blood by now."mom"Kazuki whispered,  
no answer"mom!"Kazuki whined"Kazuki"Tokiko replied"she's gone there is nothing we can do"  
Tokiko continued."There is"Kazuki murmered,"huh" questioned Tokiko"we can kill the houndgrim"  
Kazuki yelled though tears.A little while later Tokiko notice that the determined look on his face never left his face *I've never seen him like this*she thought"Kazuki"Tokiko determined look disapered and a smile replaced it "what"Kazuki asked,"you do relize that we can't beat then alone"Tokiko replied,"not to worry Tokiko i have others who could help"Kazuki asured.  
"Ok if you say so"Tokiko replied.

The two went to get others to join there party,once that was done they found abandon pokemon village(like the ones in pokemon:myster dungon)to settle in for a while.  
In the middle of the night Kazuki felt like something or some one was breathing on tryed not to let the pokemon next to him know he was awake,  
he pered though his eyes,*IT'S TOKIKO!*he exclaimed in his stretched to warn her he was awake when he opened his eyes again Tokiko apered to be blushing and sweating."What's wrong,you look nerveous"Kazuki asked,"ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm nothing"she replied."You could use so freash air,come on"Kazuki replied.  
They ran outside"look a clife"Kazuki wispered,as he pointed at the clife with a moon shining above it.  
They climed the hill to get to the edge,"what a veiw!isn't Tokiko,Tokiko?"Kazuki had her eyes closed and was faceing up towards the moon,"Tokiko"Kazuki asked there was no answer,"...Kazuki...I..."Tokiko whisperd,"Hey, why are you guys up"Cloud interupted,Cloud is a eevee soon to become a jolteon."Tokiko couldn't sleep"Kazuki replied oh...by the way Tidus and Yuna went to twilite woods to evolve I'm going to yellow forest to evolve"replied Cloud,"GOOD LUCK!"Kazuki yelled to him,"now,what wre you saying Tokiko"Kazuki asked,  
"oh it was nothing"Tokiko replied.

The next morning,"Kazuki!Kazuki!"a vulpix shouted,"Tokiko is that you"Kazuki mumbled,"no! it's Ember"Ember replied."What are you doing here Ember"Kazuki asked"your dad is in trouble!"Ember yelped "what!,why didn't you say that in the first place!"Kazuki they came to were Kasuki's dad was in danger,  
the hound grim was scraping him of the clife.(remember this from somewhere,LK)"dad"Kasuki yelped,his dad was bleeding down his houndgrim clawed Kazuki's dad's paws and ripedhim off the clife to fall to his death.(lk refrence)  
Kazuki went to bite the houndgrim on the neck,but one of the houndgrim's sharp scythe-like tails came and slashed Kazuki on the still standing on all four paws, the houndgrim raised a paw and slashed Kazuki's eyes Tokiko thought*i can't stand here and let him die*tokiko ran to him,"don't you dare hurt him!"Tokiko growled,mysteriously the houndgrim vanised in front of her eyes."Kazuki!"Tokiko yelled,bursting out in tears crying in into his fur.  
"Don't leave me!"Tokiko yelled"Tokiko"someone whispered,when she cleared her tears she relized the person talking to her was Kazuki,"Kazuki!"Tokiko yelled in licked the side of his face,as soon she did kazuki's face turned beat red and fainted "Kazuki?"Tokiko wondered,"what happened to him"cloud asked.A sweat drop apered on her head,"I over welmed him"Tokiko replied nervously,she tryed not to let anyone know she kinda kissed him,"tsk,tsk,tsk he's your boy friend and everyone knows it"shock retorted,Tokiko growled"you better stop saying he's my boyfriend or else...","or else what"shock retorted,"GRRRR!WAIT UNTIL I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU"Tokiko growled,"I'll make him stop"cloud two walked off.

Little while later,"hi I'm yuna"an espeon responded,"oh, hi"Tokiko murmured,"is somethng wrong...Tokiko"yuna replied,"how'd you know my name"Tokiko questioned?  
"I don't just know that...i know your sceret.."yuna whispered,"I don't have a secret!"tokiko ashured,"you do and it's the one you won't tell any one it's that you...love Kazuki"yuna replied "ummm...uh...but..how...i do love kazuki and you are right"Tokiko replied

ooooooo tokiko had a secret tokiko had a secret see what happpens next rate and replie


	3. Chapter 3:Keeping Secrets

THIS IS SYAORAN LOVER 5000 DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN POKEMON AND THE HOUNDGRIM BELONGS TO Twime777 ON YOUTUBE I'm a new author so for those who know who i am spread the word of this story:)  
ENJOY:)  
_

LAST TIME ON:POKEMON DARK RELICES

"Is somethng wrong...Tokiko"yuna replied,"how'd you know my name"Tokiko questioned?  
"I don't just know that...i know your sceret.."yuna whispered,"I don't have a secret!"tokiko ashured,"you do and it's the one you won't tell any one it's that you...love Kazuki"yuna replied "ummm...uh...but...uh...um...how ..but..how...i do love kazuki and you are right"Tokiko replied

"Happy now"Tokiko replied,"well,I'm still not satisfied"yuna replied,"that was a retorical question"tokiko grumbled,  
"well what is your problem then"yuna replied.  
tokiko replied"well,if i don't tell him soon he'll fall for...","well who"yuna replied'anger filled her face,  
tokiko roared"ember! she better keep her fithy paws of..","uh,tokiko"yuna interupted,  
"what!"tokiko growled."huh"kazuki replied,"got to go"nevously replied tokiko,"what is up with her"kazuki questioned,  
"(sigh)got to go bye"yuna replied.

A little while later,"what was that all about"kazuki replied,tokiko replied,  
"i'm a bit sill angery at her for calling me your gir..",  
"hey kazuki,tokiko"shock interupted,"what know"kazuki growled lowly,  
"i want to play truth or dare want to play"shock asked,"sure"replied kazuki,  
"do you know who your even talking to"tokiko whispered,  
"yes,and i want to know whats up with you"kazuki replied,"ugh"tokiko added.

Three minutes later,kazuki whispered to shock"can i go first",  
"sure anything for a friend"shock asured,"tokiko truth or dare?"kazuki asked,  
"umm"tokiko tought,"might as well make up something","truth"tokiko replied,"tell me why you are angry at ember"kazuki replied,"well,she did mock us and said that we are a couple"tokiko replied.  
"you do have a point"kazuki replied

FLASH BACK

"Is this your sister"asked Ember"no" replied Kazuki"then she's your girlfriend"Ember snorted "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND"Kazuki growled,  
Kazuki's face went red as soon she said it"then why are you blushing"she retorted"Ummmmmmmmm"he replied.  
"That proves you like her"as she pointed at Tokiko.  
"Let's go Kazuki" snarled Tokiko.

END FLASH BACK:)

"shock now you go"kazuki replied to shock,"gladly"shock replied sinisterly,"tokiko,truth or dare"shock continued with that same sinister voice.*gulp*,tokiko stared with slight fear.  
"Well,truth or dare?"shock continued,tokiko tought,"he has to know sooner or later".tokiko took a long deep breath and then replied,  
"truth"in a very disinterested tone."Do you love kazuki"shock replied,  
"ummmmm"tokiko was thinking of something to say when she almost heard the wind whisle"RUN!"tokiko ran for the hills not even thinking of what she was doing.  
"TOKIKO!...uuugh better catch up with her"kazuki graoned.

Just to his suprise tokiko was sitting on the clife,kazuki replied to her"hey, why did you ru..","LEAVE ME ALONE YOU IDIOT"Tokiko roared.  
Tokiko jumped over Kazuki and ran for The StaruCove Village,Kazuki ran for her until he caught her as she entered a cave."tokiko?"kazuki questioned,"kazuki,for the last time...STOP FOLLOWING ME!"tokiko roared."I just want to know what is happening"kasuki said with concern.  
"I didn't mean I hate you I mean...I can't tell you now"tokiko whispered,"I'll tell you later"she continued."Is it about what you were going to tell me on the clife a few days back"kazuki asked,  
tokiko turned to the side where kazuki wasn't faceing and her face went red,"um...kind..of"tokiko said nervously."If it's to personal you don't have to tell me now"replied kazuki,he turned and blinked innocently,"Well um well I...I can't tell you right now"replied Tokiko."Well why not"Kazuki replied sweetly."I JUST CAN"T!"growled tokiko."Ok ok ok you don't have to yell"kazuki replied."I do because I loved you...","what the..."shock interupted."huh"kazuki replied,"huh"tokiko replied."I got to go"shock said nervosly,"I've got to tell everybody"shock thought sinisterly "no you don't"tokiko replied,"I meant to say"I loved you to stop beging"to kazuki"tokiko explained."But you said...(sigh)forget it"shock replied,and he left."I have a secret kazuki can you keep it"tokiko asked."sure"kazuki asured,"my crushes type is dark"tokiko whisperd into kazuki's ear"."does that mean you love me"Kazuki nervosly asked,"I love you"tokiko replied."what the..."kazuki replied,"your such an idiot tokiko"tokiko thought,kazuki just stared."what I mean is I love you as a friend meaning I don't love you love you... I love you?"tokiko replied trying not to sound stupid,"stupid stupid your gonna lose the guy"tokiko though."umm"kazuki tought thinking for words."look your my best friend"tokiko replied"well here's a secret less personal...my mom and dad were killed by the houndgrim..."tokiko replied fighting the tears,"my intire family died I was the only servivor,that's how I came here"tokiko explained."come on lets go to the den"kazuki replied.

When tokiko said"I don't love you love you...i love you"she meant I don't like you like you... I like you.

bye:)


End file.
